This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall objective of this proposal is to test the hypothesis that differential expression of miRNA in African American vs Caucasian males contributes to the epigenetic regulation of gene expression throughout prostate cancer progression, and that this regulation is influenced by the tumor microenvironment.